


tell me if you feel it too

by violntine



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, First Love, Minor Mal/Harry, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 19:57:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13888056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violntine/pseuds/violntine
Summary: Evie and Mal finally address the tension between them, though things don't go exactly how they expected.or a mevie fic based on the 'Girls Like Girls' music video by Hayley Kiyoko





	tell me if you feel it too

At the beginning of the day, if someone were to ask her if she expected to be leaving her best friend's house with bruises and blood smudged all over her face, she would say no way. That that sounds like something out of a movie and sadly, her life is nothing like a film.

Yet somehow, that's exactly how the day ends. Most of it is a blur leading up to right now; Evie riding down the street, ignoring the way her lip tingles where the cut resides.

_If her mother could see her now, she’d probably have a heart attack over her daughter’s beautiful face being blemished._

She’s so fixated on her own racing mind that her expression is left vacant. She isn’t exactly sure what she should be feeling, so she settles for instead reminiscing about the day and how she ended up in this situation.

Of course, it’s about a girl. One girl, in particular, who has her grasp on Evie’s heart so tight and she doesn’t even know it.

Well, until now she didn’t know it.

————————

The warm, familiar smile that greets her upon her arrival at Mal's door is a welcoming sight and one she doesn't think she'll ever get used to, nor the way she instinctively falls into an embrace with the shorter girl. 

Her hope of remaining in Mal's arms forever are abruptly put to an end as she's pulled away and has her hair ruffled by the one person she dreads to see each time she comes over. 

Harry, Mal's  _boyfriend._

Just his name leaves a bitter taste on her tongue and seeing him immediately puts her in a sour mood, with his arrogant smile that most girls find irresistible, and his childish behaviour. Even after years of being together, Evie still can't understand what Mal sees in him or how they've lasted this long.

Her disapproval of Harry is left unspoken however, because even if she does _love_ her best friend, she isn’t going to sabotage their relationship. Evie didn’t get all of her mother’s cunning characteristics, after all.

“Thought ye were never going to show up, Eves.” Harry utters as she nudges his hand away from her now unkempt hair and she only replies with a forced smile.

The next two hours go on without an issue and the three of them possibly genuinely enjoy their time together, no matter how many glances she steals of her best friend. It’s an involuntary action by now, occurring so often that she’s taken aback the first time she’s caught during the day.

After returning to the house from her pretty much watching as Mal takes the vast space to show off her dancing skills, a skill Evie never knew she was capable of, they decide it’s time to put the pool out back to some use. She’s not complaining when her and the blonde disappear to her room to get changed, their backs turned to each other, but Evie’s tactful and stands in front of the mirror, providing her with a view of the entire room.

She feels bad as her eyes cautiously and continuously drift to the side, taking in the sight which is Mal’s bare back and how her locks of hair fall just midway down. Her mouth goes dry as she imagines being pressed up close against Mal, and as if her thoughts were said aloud, the girl standing across her catches Evie staring and takes this to opportunity to approach her.

“Mind giving me a hand?” Mal gestures to the bikini top left untied at the back and turns around, not even expecting Evie to deny her request.

“Not at all.” Despite the nerves overwhelming her, Evie somehow manages to speak without an indication of her inner turmoil and lets her fingers skim over Mal’s shoulders before eventually tying the straps. 

Once she’s done, she’s back to relishing the few seconds left of being so close to Mal, feeling the warmth radiate off her.

However, when she doesn’t move away and instead turns her head to the side so their eyes fleetingly meet, Evie feels herself wither under whatever spell Mal has on her and doesn’t even hesitate when she brushes her fingertips through her hair and down her back, acting without thought.

It’s like all logical thinking has gone out of her head and the only thing occupying her mind is everything Mal.

Her presence, her smell, her touch; _everything._

It’s always been like this; Mal filling all of her senses until she’s the only thing which she can focus on, yet Evie still reacts to it as if the air is being taken out of her lungs so suddenly, and that’s almost the exact same affect Mal has on her. Only usually it’s much more intense.

“You guys ready or what?”

Her trance is put to an end to the sound of an unwelcome voice, belonging to the one and only, Harry Hook.

Right, she’d forgotten about him.

Evie does what she does best and clears her throat, pretending that she just wasn’t contemplating on undoing the knot she made on Mal’s bikini and discovering all the secrets her friend had hidden by a single kiss.

“Coming.” She’s first to leave the room, following Harry outside where the pool and sun wait for them. 

_————————_

They don’t talk about the heartfelt, rapid moment which occured between them afterwards. Evie’s not entirely sure if Mal even realised, so she doesn’t mention it. Nothing happened, so why should she? There’s nothing to say. 

It's late in the afternoon when some of Harry's friends arrive much to her dismay, because the last thing she wants right now is more people who don't know when to shut up. But they've brought alcohol with them, so that relatively makes her hate them even less. The taste isn't the best, but she settles for what she can get, and the laugh which emits from Mal after she tells a joke helps her forget why she was even mad to begin with. 

The way Mal scrunches up her nose when she laughs captivates Evie so much she falters when she goes to speak again, unable to stray her attention away from the masterpiece in front of her.

Harry decides to lend a hand and without warning yank his girlfriend off of the couch just so he can press his body against hers and _try_ to dance to the low music.

It clearly doesn’t work, as Evie’s forced to watch the awkward exchange and ignore how she’s wishing that it were her in his place instead. Her jealously shows through the way she stares and tries not to scowl, though it’s obvious that Mal’s noticed because she stares back and annoyingly shoves out of his grasp just to return to her side.

After that, there’s only silence. It's suffocating her and her chest is becoming tighter and tighter the longer she has to sit there under the guise that everything is fine. 

That she doesn't want to close the already diminished gap between them and intertwine their fingers. That she doesn't want to find out the taste of Mal's lips and kiss her until they're both out of breath, maybe even a little bruised from kissing so hard.

That she doesn't  _love_ Mal.

Evie eventually excuses herself to go to the bathroom, thinking that this sudden urge will vanish if she's not in the same room as Mal.

She's never been so wrong. Even after what supposedly feels like an hour of having locked herself in the bathroom, the feelings show no signs of fading away. In fact, she's sure that it's planted itself so deep within her chest with only the intention to stay put.

As much as she’d prefer to remain in the safety behind closed doors, she knows she can’t hide away from Mal forever without concerning her. So, after a few more minutes of composing herself, Evie returns to the lounge room only to find everyone except Harry gone. 

Harry, who’s fast asleep on the couch, _thank god. At least now she doesn't have to deal with his snarky remarks._

Mal is nowhere to be seen and that worries her. 

After searching through the house and realising all rooms were empty, she decides the last place to check would be outside by the pool. A sigh of relief escapes her at the sight of Mal perched on the edge, feet dangling in the water. Although Evie can't see her face, she can tell just from her posture that she's deep in thought about something serious, which is rare because Mal is hardly ever serious. 

Without a word, the raven-haired girl sits down beside her friend, choosing not to say anything and let Mal continue with whatever she was thinking about. She expects Mal to acknowledge her presence with a quick glance and smile, but instead she inches closer and rests her head atop her shoulder. 

The sudden closeness is something she's used to, but right now it feels different.

Strange.

Comforting. 

It doesn't help that the yearning in her chest is now more profound than ever and pretending it doesn't exist is utterly impossible. Especially when Mal is moving closer, nuzzling her head in the crook of Evie's neck until she's practically being forced to turn her head in Mal's direction.

They lock eyes and that's all it takes to convince Evie to begin leaning forward, dropping her gaze to the other's slightly puckered lips. 

She's so close to finding out the answer to the one question which's been on her mind for months that all she can do is flutter her eyes shut and wait for the inevitable. Instead of being overwhelmed with what she believed would be similar to a dreamlike sensation, she's faced with a dull pain on her head from having her hair roughly tugged on, sending her flying back onto the ground and knocking her head on a nearby rock.

Evie inwardly curses herself for not seeing that coming, for being so lost in Mal that she's now laying on the floor with her world blurry and a throbbing pain on the side of her face. 

All she can hear is the sound of muffled yelling coming from a voice she knows all too well.

Harry's standing inches away from Mal's face, his words obscure to Evie, but she can tell that there's nothing kind about it from how aggressive he's acting.

And Mal... Mal, who looks so scared and unsure of herself, that it quite literally breaks her heart. She's never seen the usually strong-willed girl cry, but it seems today was about to change that. 

Somehow, Evie finds the strength to stand up and doesn't even hesitate in sending her balled-up fist at the side of Harry's head, catching him off guard and sending him to the ground just as he did to her seconds ago. All the pent-up rage she had concealed inside for so long festering, was finally coming out. She couldn't stop herself from throwing multiple punches his way, finding relief each time her fists came in contact. 

Evie only stops when she's being pulled off of the boy, instantly calming down when she's looking towards the one person she's ever cared for.

Mal, who's been reduced to a sobbing mess and is gazing at her with such concern that she can't hold back the tears any longer as well.

They don’t say a word as Mal rests her hand on Evie’s now bloody cheek, only tilting forward to join their lips together in a long-awaited kiss.

It’s careless and sloppy, nothing like how Evie expected their first kiss to be, but something about it still sends her flying over cloud nine. It’s raw and real, both girls clutching onto one another like their life depends on it before finally pulling apart from their wholehearted gesture. 

They find comfort in each other's arms afterwards, embracing one another like never before. 

_————————_

Evie traces her finger over her lip, not even noticing the way she flinches and it stings from being touched. All she can feel is Mal's lips pressed against hers.

It almost feels like she's asleep, like she's going to wake up any second and find out that her own mind was cruel enough to taunt her with a realistic dream, but the lingering taste of tears, alcohol and a hint of strawberries tell her otherwise. 

_This is real._

Her mouth curves upwards into a dazed smile and she tilts her head back, basking in the newfound sense of freedom that is rushing through her. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> oh look, i'm actually capable of letting them be happy
> 
> who knew? 
> 
> sapphicevie.tumblr.com


End file.
